YUGIOH delve to the shadows: twilight tournament
by andrew coad
Summary: continuation of my last season. old friends unite. new friends bond. to the road to victory!
1. Chapter one: an old friend returns

Thanks goes out to all my friends without them, this wouldn't have been possible. You can check out their stories here:

Rowan5255 (Justin) his storie: yugioh rl can be found here:

W w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ rowan5255

Thebladeofchaos (Craig) his storie: pathway to darkness can be found here:

W w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ thebladeofchaos

triplemelody (dont know) has many stories. you can check them out here:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / triplemelody

Well all here's the start of the next season.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: a friend returns!

Craig: "I'm interested, is there only one meta or more than one, and how does it span the nations?" At this, Justin raises his eyebrow.

Andrew: "well here there is…" getting cut off by Justin…

Justin: "there is more than one. Well in America anyway."

Andrew continues: "well I do have some info on meta elsewhere… Ya know in Japan? Well… there was a legendary card that reigned supreme for 5 years! In Japan, it was limited to one, because of its superiority! And was only recently released to America. Not sure about its release in England though…" Andrew sighs as the probability of it showing up in this tournament rises… "well enough chatter lets cheer our friend on!"

Justin: "right, cause if we don't have his back, then no one will."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back to the duel:

Bryan: "draw! Heh! I activate the spell card brain control! I take control of your wulf!" a mesmeric wave envelops the wulf on the right… "now I sacrifice it for the star of my deck… advance summon dark ruler Ha Des!" as the light was radiating from the wulf still left on the hooded figures side of the field, a dark orb seemed to fall from above sitting in mid-air, as if waiting for a chance to release it's great power… "absorb all light, break them down, cast thou judgment, show your might… Dark Ruler!!!" the orb erupted into a column of purple spiraling energy, similar to the way Nilved made his appearance. The column dissipated to reveal a purple robed, being. Holding onto some sort of potion in a wine glass in his left hand, the blue faced king whirled his grail about, sloshing the liquid that is inside. (6/2450atk/1600def/dark/fiend)… "now ill force you to use up your reserves I attack!"

Hooded figure: "Honest!" an angel seemed to merge with the wolf raising its attack points to a whopping 4650! "wulf slay that demon and show god's might!"

Bryan: "thought so… I activate the quick play magic card Shrink!" Andrew shudders at this sound. The wulf's attack points fall to 2325. "now finish it off!" Dark ruler's skull spits out an awful wave of purple haze that turns wulf into a shadow that seems to merge with ha des's! "I set 3 face downs and end my turn."

Hooded figure: 3926 , Bryan: 3201

Hooded figure: you wont get away with this! Draw! I activate Charge of the Light Brigade! I send 3 cards from the top of the deck to the grave yard and add one level four or lower monster to my hand." 2 Lightsworn druids and a celestia is sent to the grave… "I add ryko the Lightsworn hunter to my hand." the deck shuffles quite fast.. "now I activate the spell solar recharge! I discard my ryko and draw two cards. I activate monster reincarnation I discard a Necro Gardna to the grave to get honest back into my hand." a twinkling light is added into the beings hand. "now I summon erhin Lightsworn monk in attack mode (4/1600atk/1000def/light/warrior)! Now attack his dark ruler!" questioning grunts are heard bellowing within the crowd. With them Justin and Craig ask the same 'why' only to get answered by the beings next speech, a mellow voice that sounds oddly familiar. "it sends your ha des back to the deck before damage calculation!" At this Bryan didn't even look worried. "I hope you know what this means!" Bryan starts laughing… "It means your ha des will leave the field!"

Bryan: "sorry to say but I don't think so… trap activate, Skill Drain (continuous trap card)! By paying 1000 life points, I can negate all monster effects while this card remains on the field!" Bryan crosses his arms as if to await the, what seems like, a feminine voice's reply.

Hooded girl: "fine then! Honest!" the same happens to the monk like what had happened with wulf. The winged monk grows to 4050! "be gone demon!" the monk raises her arms as if to cast a spell, hands out towards the skull chested demon. At this, Dark Ruler Ha Des throws the contents of the grail he was holding, the strange liquid hitting the monks face. Burning sounds were heard across the coliseum, as the drink sizzled on the priests face. "What have you done?"

Bryan: "I activated hate buster! Now by sacrificing my ha des I can destroy your monster, and with it you take its attack as damage!" as he says this a feint whimper is heard from the hooded girl.

Hooded Girl: "My honest! I failed you again…. You shall WIN!!!!!" the girl raises her hand revealing a quick play spell. "I play shield of prayer. With this if my life points were to go to zero, I can remove one light type fairy monster from play to have my life points remain at that monsters attack points. Honest, let me call for your strength once more!" the monk shatters, and the blue robed angel raises from the grave. Dissipating and the remnants of him twinkling and falling to embrace the girl. As she raises into the air, her hood flies back revealing her face. The lifepoint indicator decreases and stops at 1100.

Justin: "What?!?"

Craig, and Andrew at the same time : "Zorha!"

Zorha: "that's twice I've escaped the bring of defeat… now to get back to the duel" Zorha lands on her feet, descending from the levitation of Honest. "I set one card and end turn.

Bryan: "fine but before you do, I activate the quick play spell fires of doomsday." two dark flaming spirits start burning on Bryan's side of the field. "Draw. And now for you to meet one of the strongest monsters in my deck." the two fires merge and a fiery column dissipates to reveal a hooded figure with golden gauntlets and golden claws (8/2900atk/2500def/dark/fiend) "with him on the field you cannot activate quick-play spells. Invader of Darkness attack!"

Zorha: "I activate mirror force!" the shockwave slams into the hooded demon, but with it Bryan's last face down card activates. "A deal with dark ruler?! I thought I was through with that thing. Wait…"

Bryan: "That's right… I cant bring ha des back, but I never said I was doing that… since a monster of level 8 or more was sent to the graveyard I can special summon, Berserk dragon!" the ground starts moving upwards in a column. The side of the rocky shaft splits letting out a bony wing. Then the other side. The entire mass erupts, letting lose a dark bone like dragon with a crest of what seemed like purple hair from between its two horns that lay just above the yellow eyes. (8/3500atk/0def/dark/zombie) "well since I didn't attack any monsters first, I can attack you directly!" the tail of the dragon erupts out of the ground just below Zorha's face, her, reacting just fast enough to remove Necro Gardna. "I end my turn. Only one turn left"

Zorha: "ugh… Draw!" her expression seems to change to that of one that gives up. "I set one and end my turn." a card going to a facedown position in the spell and trap card zone.

Bryan: "alright… Draw! Attack!" for a response Zorha activates her face down enchanted javelin. "fine but it doesn't stop the attack. So I guess that was your last ditch effort to stay alive huh…" at this she removes her Necro Gardna to negate the monsters attack. Her life points going up to 4101. "nicely played but it cant stop me forever. Turn end." the dragons attack now drops to 2500...

Zorha: "Draw…" a surprised expression is seen emanating across her face as though a drop of hope just hit her. " I call upon your holy rule, lay down your wish and I shall follow, special summon, Judgment Dragon!" a white dragon rides a large cloud onto the field. As the dragon takes his first step onto the battered ground it is instantly healed. Even the hole left from berserk dragon, who seems to shudder at this late arrival. (8/3000atk/2600def/light/dragon) "now I pay 1000 life points to destroy everything on the field except Judgment dragon!" humungous lightning bolt falls from the sky and envelops the entire coliseum. The berserk dragon being vaporized in the blast. "now My dragon attack him directly!" the white dragon rose up and with it, struck down on Bryan with its velvet claws.

Zorha: 2926 , Bryan: 201

Zorha: "set one. I end my turn…"

Bryan getting up off of the dusty, mist covered, ground: "Draw! I activate card destruction. I send 4 monsters to the grave" krebons, 2 more newdoria, and a pleaguespreader zombie. "next I activate the spell painful choice. I pick 2 more krebons, and 3 mystic tomatoes." Zorha picks a tomato. Next Iactivate lightning vortex. I discard the krebons you gave to me to destroy that thing!" Zorha reacts by activating my body as a shield. "I hate to reveal him this early but you've given me no choice…I remove dark ruler ha des, all three krebons, invader of darkness, and two mystic tomatoes……dark Prism show thine dark light. open the abyssal sky, and reign down your colors of defeat, showing them only to my enemies! Special summon RAIGNBOW DARK DRAGON!!!!" the sky was cut in half. On one side lay an atmosphere of light. On the other lay a waving purple and gold space. The field erupted in flame, with it a silhouette of a twisting, Slifer-like shape. "now I remove all dark monsters in my grave to give him 500 points for each. I remove all three newdoria, and a mystic tomato" the silhouette burst through the flames to reveal a dark grey and golden dragon. (10/4000atk/0def/dark/dragon) "that raises his attack points to six thousand!"

Zorha: 1426 , Bryan: 201

Bryan: "now rainbow dark dragon, attack!" the colors of the rainbow are seen twisting and forming onto a black sphere. "now!" as the dragon releases this mass of energy a dark shockwave nocks everyone back into their seats. Zorha's lifepoints drop to 1. "good match."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, back at the hotel:

Justin: "Zorha what happened? I thought you quit playing after what had happened…"

Zorha: "well I was somehow teleported here with my deck. Ya know after I decided to go all light."

Bryan: "you really gave me a run for my money back there!" a smile seems to lift everyone's spirits, well only until they focus their attention back to riken. Seemingly moaning in his sleep.

Zorha: "what happened to him?"

Craig: "long story…" saying this got a 'well we do have time' back from Zorha. "well there's this guy, and…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

???: "you brought them old friends?!" a furious knight-like figure raises his hand towards the goblin.

Goblin: "no master no I…. it was random other than the people you wanted I swear." the hand now coming down. Only to stop at a flinching goblin's face.

???: "fine! I'll let my king be sure to take her out. When their match comes be sure to tweak her life point counter to hit zero." Netsu walks out from the shadows with a smile on his face.

Netsu: "don't worry master I wont fail you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What will happen to riken what will happen with Zorha. All to be revealed in future chapters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's chapter 15. Well chapter one of the new season hope everyone liked it. R&R!!!

Oh and also, heres something that may not have been understood, when I say "after what had happened" to zora, it doesn't concern Rowan5255's plot at all. So hope that cuts out some confusion. Oh and also I would like my reviewers to take a look at my new site. it's a yugioh forum:

W w w . a n d r e w c o a d . w e b s . c o m ------------ well there it is. (do not space anything apart.)


	2. Chapter two: Craigs new rival

Zorha: "well somehow I ended up getting teleported here. Next thing I knew I was holding onto a deck of cards. But they gave me these awful Lightsworn. I guess someone must have taken a guess at the type of deck that was best and gave it to me, but I would still prefer to play my own deck rather than what everyone else seems to be running. I wonder, did anyone get a choice?" in the pause, Justin raises up…

Justin: "well my deck is here."

Craig: "so is mine."

Andrew: "same here."

Bryan: "wonder why we were the only ones to get our own decks…. Maybe there is some sort of plan in store for us." Bryan's eyes seem to react by looking towards the green door of the hotel. "what is up with that green guy?"

Zorha: "don't know, but what I am for sure on, is that your lazy friend there's match is up after Craig's. Wonder what happens to people that are disqualified?"

Bryan: "that's right… no one here knows what happens to the losers of the tournament. Next time that little hobbit shows his green face, we need to get some answers out of 'em."

Justin: "well since we don't know what he's up to, I guess the only thing we can do for now is play along…" just then a skull servant opened the door wheeling in a trey of sweets. Needless to say, Zorha went bonkers and attacked the little purple clothed bone bag.

Zorha, in a deep demonic voice: "gimme the goodies!!!!!"

Justin: "no we have to stop her. Once she starts there won't be anything…"

Andrew: "move it or lose it sister!" Andrew throws both Zorha and the little reaper out of the way as he trashes the little push cart.

Justin continues: "quick, we have to stop him or there won't be any left for…" saying this Justin gets run over by a, now frenzied Zorha. "owe! Stop it you two. Hey…" Justin seems to sneak a donut from between the two, but only for a second. CHOMP… "crap Zorha you almost took the whole arm."

Zorha: "nothing will escape my teeth of doom…" she spits out Justin's hand that is still clasped onto a crumb.

Craig: "get out of there!" Justin tries to make a run for it carrying a cupcake. Needless to say e didn't make it. The last the others saw from Justin was just before Andrew and Zorha went airborne after him.

Justin: "help they've turned on me….. WOAH!" Zorha giggles… "Zorha that is not a cinnamon bun that's me!" but to no avail. They steal his cupcake.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day:

Goblin: "welcome to the second day of the twilight tournament. May I announce the next combatants. Today's featured match will be between the runner up of the last tournament, Kensho Hagura, and the new up and comer, and Craig, the five star duelist! Known for his miraculous come from behind victories and the star that seems to always be around his neck." the crowd of what seemed like monsters let out a thunderous roar of bellows and grunts.

The Goblin continues: "Kensho! Take the stage!"

A loud explosion throws smoke and, what seems like, confetti everywhere. Out of the glinting haze, a pure white, almost as if it were glowing, d-wheel carries a golden caped, duelist. Of which, is teched out in what seems like a checker board design. Kensho takes off his grey toned helmet to reveal a pale complexion. Green eyes and a clue to the slender frame on which his head rests. His hair, a deep brown, with a peculiar white piece of bang that overlay his thin, almost as if they were penciled in, eyebrows.

Kensho: "I vow to overthrow the barbarian of a king we have now, and rule with everlasting authority! light and shadow as my witness, I will conquer!"

Goblin: "now For the five star duelist. Craig… Take the field!

Another puff of smoke envelopes a ramp as Craig takes the jump. Landing softly, the pentagram swings from side to side. Craig, to stop the swinging, takes a hold of the encircled star.

Craig: "well, kensho I suppose I have no choice but to…"

Kensho: "Lose? Your damn right you're gonna lose!"

Craig: "how modest of you…well, shall we?"

Goblin: "this match will be a riding duel. And if any one of you stops moving, then you will be disqualified. You can follow the duelists on the above monitors." three of those televisions are strung up to where they are in a triangle shape so that everyone can view. "Go!!!"

Craig wheelies out into the lead: "ill take the first move." the deck holster ejects five cards after shuffling at rapid pace. Piercing flamberge (a large blade that is piercing through a card), winged armour (equip card. It is a body of chainmail that has a feathered look), blade synchron, big shield guardna, and descendant of swords (a small child looking in awe at a small throwing knife.). Craig looks over his cards, thinking back to the time he and Andrew had went 'shopping'.

Kensho: "get on with it!" saying this gets Craig to look back at him angrily.

Craig: "Draw!" drawing into a greedy goblin. "well first off I activate piercing flamberge! By discarding one card I can summon one warrior from my deck to the field! I discard greedy goblin. I summon mercenary hero level five in attack mode. (5/2000ak/2000def/earth/warrior). Now since I discarded greedy goblin I get to draw one card. Draw! Now I summon blade synchron and tune!" the little squire morphing into three little rings. Mercenary hero lifts into the column like form made by the green glowing circles. "Fallen warriors lend their strength. become the vassal of war you were born to become! Darkblade the Holy! We will win this together!" a black armored knight explodes onto the field, white hair and sword swinging as he stands up from his previous knelt position. The round shoulder plates that overlay the chest creak as the massive force it takes to move the gargantuan sword takes motion. "I set one card face down and end my turn.

Kensho: "about time! Draw! I activate the spell card foolish burial. And discard treeborn frog. Next I play destiny draw! This allows me to discard one d-hero (destiny hero) to the grave and lets me draw two cards. I discard d-hero disc commander. Draw! And Draw! Next I activate the magic of the spell I just drew, Lightning vortex!" the jagged yellow bolt descended down towards Darkblade, which seemed to hold his sword flat into the air. "by discarding one card, my d-hero malicious, I can destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field!"

Craig: "thanks guys, you really know how to prepare a guy. My Body as a Shield! Now by paying 1500 life points I can negate my monsters destruction and destroy that card." the lightning bolt swerves, just above Dark blade's head, and strikes Craig dealing 1500 damage. The lightning vortex card disappearing as it is placed in the grave. 'mast… I mean Craig, you saved me…' "any time."

Kensho: "great I have to duel someone who mumbles to himself, fine I set two cards face down and end turn." the cards appearing in their rightful places.

Kensho: 4001 , Craig: 2501

Craig: "Draw!" he looks over the card. Wondering whether his deck 'evolved' again… "what the….?" wisdom of the sword (quick-play spell)…

Andrew: "so he finally found it… ha! didn't think it would take so long…"

Bryan: "find what?" an inquiring expression seemed to rise to his face.

Craig: "when did this card…."

Andrew: "well I decided, since Justin gave you a card, I would too. But that was about a year ago…" (happy new years)

Craig: "crap! And so many times, I went through this deck looking up so many combos, I Guess I overlooked it." Craig turned back to the duel, seeing a bored expression on the face of Kensho. "Fine you want it here it is." Craig whipped his hand up to reveal a spell. "I activate the magic card, winged armour. With this card equipped to a warrior on my side of the field I can gain life points for as much life points inflicted to you. Now, Darkblade attack him directly!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Stay tuned for the next chapter of yugioh delve to the shadows: the twilight tournament.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 2 R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3: the loss of craigs cards!

The loud roar of the crowd, topped only by the buzzing of a d-wheel. As you look down from an aerial view, two forms are traveling with great speed. A dark black motorcycle, the paint of which seems to twinkle in its movements. The riders head hidden with a black matching helmet. A checkerboard paint job motorcycle. The rider had a grey riding uniform and no helmet, brown hair, with a silver bang. Them both zipping through turns at a steady speed, the black bike chasing the checker design one. A , somehow, floating warrior seeming to run in the air. Bright white armor, great sword, charging from the black bike to the checker board one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 (chapter three): the loss of Craig's cards!

Kensho: "quick! I activate dimensional prison!" the rider throws his left hand out to his side, a pink card appearing in front of his outstretched palm. "if your monster was to attack, then this will ignore that attack and remove it from play!"

Craig: "what?" A grinding noise is heard from his teeth, as he lays two cards face down and ends his turn, a familiar, yet irritating voice being heard over the loudspeakers.

Goblin: "oh no, folks seems like the five star duelist has lost his ace card…" the rest of his babbling is tuned out by everyone watching, their attention back onto the big screens in chase.

Craig: "annoying little.." pays close attention for some reason to the goblins next ranting.

Goblin: "… but in this tournament people, the monsters that get removed from play do not come back into play until your next matches third turn! Which means…."

Craig: "NO WAY!!! I have to wait until my next match to get him back?!?" at this new information, craig seems to grip the bars of the bike a little harder… "ugh…." places one card face down. "yeah, yeah…." looks to the other biker "go ahead."

Kensho: "some new guy cant just come in here expecting to win…" Kensho pulls one card out from his deck, then activates another trap. "reckless greed, now I get to draw two cards. But, I use up my next two draws now…." the figure draws two cards, shaking his head, the silvery bang going off to the left of his face. "next ill activate my treeborn frogs effect, since there arent any spell or traps on my side at the start of my turn, I get to special summon him." draws craigs attention, as with everyone elses sights to a little splash that seems to stick to the figures windshield.

Craig: "ha!! Its practically dead already.. And with one hundred attack points it wont…." saying this only got another response as Kensho continued his move…

Kensho: "now I remove my destiny hero malicious from play to summon another from my deck to the field!" in front of the figure, there is a frog on his windshield and a portal that opens up, a huge armed demonic looking figure peering through. "but alas im not done yet! Now I can sacrefice them both off to summon the ace of MY deck now!"

Craig; "guys… we might just be seeing what happens to the people who lose their rounds…." craig looks to the stands, almost pinpointing his friends as he sees Andrew, Justin, and Bryan in the stands on their feet, dreading what the new arrival could be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Andrew: "now, Craig, you may just see what I warned about, back in the hotel…" looking over to Justin, seeing him remember the card being played against him at tournaments before, and Bryan having owned several copies, new what this meant for Craig if it is successfully summoned. "CRAIG!!!!! ITS WEAKNESS! ITS…" shouting at the top of his lungs was no use, as the crowd erupted in bellows and grunts, as the demons of every shape and size chanted for more.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Craig: "if Andrew is that tore up about it being summoned I know its bad." looks at the face down card he had set, and wonders if it would be enough. "I activate wisdom of sword in response to your summon! This allows me to summon one warrior to my field in attack mode, but its attack can be no more than one thousand attack points!" the card shatters out of no where, and disappears. "wait what?!?"

Kensho: "now my dragon!!! Consume both sides of this field and destroy everything!!!" a huge twin tailed dragon, one black, one white, and its body separated into half through different colored sides appeared from a spiraling vortex. "now, your spell, traps, and monster effects are USELESS!!!"

The dragon slashes as he gains momentum and lets out a roar, that makes its sound actually seen.

Craig: "that cannot be legal! That cant even be made!" craig looks on in fear as the dragon hit's the field, (light/dragon/atk2800/def2400/8star) the dragons attack now go down twenty three hundred ((2300)) "what just happened?"

Kensho: "hehe… its toying with you of course!, now I attack!!!"

The dragon disappears, reappearing above Craig unleashing a black and white vortex-like sphere, slamming into Craig nearly sending him into the wall.

Craig recovering, nearly flipping into the stands: "damn it!"

Craig's life points drop to 201

Kensho' s are still at 4001

Kensho: "your playing in the big leagues now kid! don't expect me to take it easy on a noob like you!!!" saying this seemed to make one person in the crowd sling multiple figures out of the way, barely making out the words 'wait till I…' before three other forms tackled and suppressed it.. "hmmm…"

Craig: "ugh…. Draw!" draws the card negate attack "this might work but for how long…" sets it and sets one monster face down. "turn end"… 'wow this guy is really tough. Do Andrew and Justin fight guys like this all the time?' he breaks out from his thought to see the guy continue with his turn.

Kensho: "ha! Now ill summon another favorite of mine. I summon banisher of the light!" a monk points strait at Craig "now my dragon attack!" the dragon begins its assault by attacking a huge shield that gets scratched. Kensho loosing 200 life points.

Craig: "thanks big shield gardna I owe you one… now that you have attacked him he is changed to attack position, but now he is equal to your other guys attack at one hundred attack poi…"

Kensho: "fool! Your own monster will be your demise! Since it had an effect to activate, my dragon gets to finish the job!" the dragon uses its voice to push it into a dimensional hole behind it. The dragon's attack now falling to eighteen hundred (1800)

Craig: "but wait he's removed? How?"

Kensho: "by my guy's continuous effect.. Since it doesn't activate, and is always active, my dragon cannot touch it!" the monk raises his finger and shoots a small white beam striking at Craig's tires, dealing one hundred points of damage. "that will end my turn."

Craig: "damn it! Now I know why this damn thing dominated the game… it never lets me do anything!"

The dragon now stands over Craig and the banisher of light has opened a whole to which any destroyed cards will be sent. How will this stand out for our hero in trouble? Next time, next chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Haha Craig! I did what Justin did. Cliffhanger for THE WIN1!!!!!!1!111111!!!111111

R&R! XD

Well just to let everyone know im still writing, and I hope this little teaser keeps everyones hopes up for awesome new chappies =P im back guys!!!


	4. Chapter 4:the decision of Craig’s life…

A chaotic dragon flying in front of a rider on a motorcycle, steadily pushing back on him. A black pit like opening just behind him, seeming to be connected to nothing, as it sits in wait like a lid.

Chapter four: the decision of Craig's life…

Kensho: 3800, Craig: 101

Kensho: "hurry up and make your move." Kensho crosses his arms and rides without using his hands, looking back through his side mirror to see Craig, the wheels of his bike seeming to make slight wobbles as the attack from the monk seemed to have done their trick.

Craig in thought: 'guys… I don't know how I will ever pull through this one… but if you guys play through these types of techniques all the time…'

Craig: "then so can I!!!" finishing his thought it actual verse seemed to get him some blank stares, demonic looks of question were noticeable as they all flash by, the crowd of monsters all seeming to blend together.

Kensho: "quit talking to yourself and get on with it"

Craig: "Draw!" quickly sliding a card out from the holster, it is flicked up to reveal the text… "I summon apprentice of sword in attack mode!" the small boy, seemingly in his early teens is summoned, wearing a brown leather overcoat and a small knife, holding it in a reverse fashion the blade pointed at the ground. (earth/3stars/warrior/atk1000/def1000). "since you gave me so much insight about your monsters power, my warrior will not be effected by your dragon's effect! Its continuous effect is that it gains attack points equal to all warrior type monsters combined level in my hand by two hundred points (200) for every star they have!" craig reveals that he has goblin attack force in his hand (four stars)… "that means that apprentice gains eight hundred attack points, bringing him up to par with your dragon!"

Kensho doesn't respond to his claim of new found power and simply allows him to continue his turn.

Craig: "well since you didn't respond, I guess ill just force you to. Apprentice of sword, attack!" the little kid seems to flash the dragon, as he opens his overcoat to reveal a huge amount of knives that seem to shoot out from within, slicing the dragons arm off, the body exploding, and the arm falling to crush the kid. Both explode as the crowds excitement builds, with it, their volume as well.

Goblin: "oh what a turn of events! Both of our combatants ace cards are not gone! Who has more resolve? I don't know about anyone else but I would place my bet on our runner up!"

Craig: "ugh… damn guy. Its not like I lost already." looking back at Kensho who is still in front of him, since the lightning vortex dealt damage… 'but if I don't end this soon I might have no choice.'

The pieces of the dragon, and the kid are sucked up by the hole behind Craig.

Kensho: "doesn't mean a thing… in fact it just sealed your fate!" Kensho is motioned to draw due to the announcement on his duel runner screen saying craig ended turn. "now… I activate mystical space typhoon! This allows me to destroy one spell or trap on the field. Say goodbye five star duelist!"

Craig: "no!" the card beside him face down is blown into pieces and sucked up by the hole behind him the vortex being consumed as well.

Kensho: "and when you lose… don't go blaming dead draws you NOOB!!! Now, banisher of the light, finish him!" the monk raises his finger, shooting a bright beam…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Andrew, and Justin at once: "CRAIG!!!"

The beam hits, a bright flash of smoke hits and the sound of demons and monsters alike chant as the end of the duel emanates through the coliseum. Craigs life points moving down to one outside of the blast of smoke.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kensho: "well, this has been quite a disappointment." the rider slows down and places his feet out, ready to stop…

Craig: "I don't know how…" Craigs front wheel peers through the front of the white smoke, as it rolls back to reveal his hands still on the handles and the power still on the bike. "but im still in this GAME!!!!"

Kensho looking back, nearly crashing around the turn: "impossible!" he watches as craig wheelies out of the smoke and back beside him, life point indicator still at one.

Kensho: 3801, Craig 1

Justin: "what? Wait, I must have not seen something. Did craig activate anything?" looking to Bryan getting a shake of his head. "then how did…" Justin looks to the goblins announcement seat above, and notices it empty. "then him!"

Kensho: "no matter, in order to win ill have to decrease them to zero then." points directly at craig "if you surrender, then you wont have to die!"

Craig: "surrendering is just something I cannot do." craig draws a card revealing it. "I activate the card 'rewield'! this allows me to pick two cards in my hand, the only two cards I have left, add them into the deck and draw two more, increasing my life points by one thousand points for each." he then places them in different spots in the deck and allows it to shuffle, ejecting two cards enough to be pulled by craigs fingers.

Kensho: "no matter how many times you draw, you cannot win!"

Craig: "your half right… see, I wouldn't want to draw any more. I already have the winning hand." craig lifts one hand into the air to reveal another spell "I activate heroes from another dimension. This allows me to add two warriors that were removed back into the graveyard. I move dark blade the holy, and apprentice of swords back into the grave. next I activate Durudal's Sacred Law, I remove apprentice from play, and special summon my ace BACK to the field."

Kensho grits his teeth as he sees the monster get re-summoned to the field.

Craig: "can your ace do that?" craig smiles and continues using his only logical move he has left. "now, attack!"

The black armored warrior takes his second charge, savoring the moment he avenges his masters… no his friends life point loss.

Kensho: "gyah!!!" the force of the blast sends Kensho's bike into the wall, and smashing his leg. Taking twenty six hundred points of damage (2600), falling to twelve hundred (1200).

Craig: "and next, his ability takes place. Since he destroyed a monster, its attack points are taken out of you as well."

The black armored warrier sheathed his sword, a red slash appearing out of no where and dealing another one hundred as the warrior turned his back to smile at craig 'thanks m… friend.'.

Craig: "no prob" places his hand on the back of his neck and smiles widely, almost crashing into the inside wall of the race track.

The warrior places his hand over his face and shakes his head in disbelief. His shoulders jumping up and down, to what seems as though is a laugh.

Kensho: 1101 , Craig: 2001

Kensho: "if you are just about done clowning around, I believe I will take my turn." Kensho draws his card, whipping his head as to get the silvery bang out of his left eye. "draw!" he places the card drawn into his hand (3) and picks out another one "I sacrifice my monster for kaius the light monarch!" the white robed monk bursts into light particles that reform under the cloak and becomes a gian golden shining armored warrior. (6stars/light/warrior/atk2400/def1000) "now with his effect, I can choose up to two cards on the field and destroy them. But since there is only one I wish to destroy I will choose your warrior!" dark blade the holy is shattered as a column of light erupts around him. Vaporizing him in front of craigs eyes.

Craig: "uh! Not again.."

Kensho: "unfortunately, and fortunately for you, I cannot attack with him the same turn he is summoned. And due to him destroying your card, you get to draw a brand new one." no sooner than he says this craig forcefully draws another card.

Craig in thought: 'wow… is this professional play? Eh.. Not like I havent taken out guys with bigger monsters, but he keeps coming with more of them.'

Craig looks into the stands and loses himself in his thoughts for a good minute.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the stands…

Justin: "cheap dirty….." Justin starts to rant at the sight of the monarch, as the others converse about whether their friend will prevail. (the next parts with '…' in them will be Justin's ranting.)

Bryan: "he wont pull through if he isn't careful. A thestalos would kill him right now. I guess we should be thankful for that I guess…"

'freaking, repetitive…'

Andrew: "right, but so long as he still has that one life point…"

Zorha: "not that I am complaining that he hasn't lost yet, wouldn't it be better if he had?" saying this gets some confused looks from Bryan and Andrew, Justin still in a fist clenched mood.

Bryan: "why would that be better?"

Zorha: "well, in this case, if his life points were to fall to zero, then he would be lost here forever. That is how this place works after all…

'if I see another one of those dumb…'

Bryan: "I say he should give up while he still can… if this guy is as good as people say he is, then…" just then Justin bursts into a loud shout.

Justin: "BRING 'EM ON!!!!! Ill take every single one of those stupid monarchs down!!!" this last bit was observed mostly by some monsters nearby in the stands. A couple showing Justin a monarch card, getting him to start fist fights in the stands. The others simply kept talking and stayed out of the way.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Craig: 'I wont want to be the first one … no… I don't want any of us to lose. But I also don't want to die here.'

Kensho hangs his head down and looks back up to Craig "listen, you gave me a good duel. But I seriously do not want to have to take your life here. Just throw in the towel. I know you wouldn't want any people close to you, to know you threw it all away for some tournament."

Saying this seemed to snap Craig out of thought, and a wide eyed look about him.

What does this mean for Craig? What will this mean for the duel? Will he win, or will he give up, all to be revealed next chapter!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's chapter 4, chapter 18 in all. Hope you guys enjoy it XD

R&R plz!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: the ties that bind us

Fights break out in the crowd, a guy with dirty blond hair, almost brownish in color, seems to be the commotion's origin. Two riders on motorcycles are winding through the paved course, a bright armored warrior, arms crossed looking back, floating, at the black motorcyclist…

Kensho: 1101 , Craig: 2001

Craig looks to the stands, the commotion and the eager chants of the monsters that sit on those stands. He takes the next fifteen turns without a movement, seemingly in thought savoring the very moments that fly by. 'if I take this chance….'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Andrew gets up from his seat, Zorha and Bryan both ask what is wrong only to be ignored. Getting the hint they focus back to Craig, leaving Andrew in thought. 'I cannot take the chance…'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Craig looks at the grey sky, in what seems like fog. 'and I lose, then…no, but.'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Andrew starts walking towards the directors booth. 'and if he loses… then.' he shakes his head.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Craig: 'would they want me to stop'

Andrew: 'would he want me to stop him?'

Craig: 'is this really worth it?'

Andrew: 'he is definitely worth it' clenching his fists he walks slowly towards the booth, nudging monsters and demons out of the way. 'I don't care if he's mad'

Both at the same time: "no matter what, I know what I will do…I will help my FRIENDS!" they both shout, Andrew storms off towards the directors booth, the others following him. Craig gets a blank stare from Kensho, who in response hit's a button on his bike, sending the signal that his turn is now over.

Craig: "I draw…" he picks up the card flipping it into view, then looks back to the stands. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Kensho seeing the card lay face down: "I don't want to do this, but you are leaving me no choice. You threw that card down just as you threw down your life. They are one in the same now." Kensho points towards craig, the massive light warrior slashes his sword, sending a wave of light energy at craig, the trap activating in response.

Craig: "defense draw!" craig draws his card, as Kensho continues his turn. Craig dodging the wave of energy that is sent down the road.

Kensho: "I play one card face down." his hand is now at two cards. His turn now ending.

Craig: "Draw…" he draws a card, and sets the monster face down, not even looking at what it is. Ending his turn. One card in his hand.

Kensho: "now that is just foolish. Your life is at stake and you decide to play like that." Kensho quickly decides to attack. The warrior nodding in response.

Caius the light monarch reaches up and strikes a bolt of energy down at the card, ruby appearing and taking the damage, a greenish blue light shimmers and becomes a card in Craig's hand.

Kensho: "what is that light?"

Craig: "my new found hope…" he turns the card to where Kensho can see it. "Durudal's sacred law"

Kensho: "so you imply to bring your monster back for a third time?" sets the last cards in his hand, ends his turn… 'no matter what he draws, if all of his hope resides with that one card, then ill just get rid of it for good.'

Craig: "I draw" his hand now at two, "I set one card face down, turn end."

Kensho: "this is getting very annoying, Draw…" he picks up the card and plays it immediately "heavy storm!" a giant slicing wind is gathered and descends upon the two. "now you will be open for a direct…"

Craig: "I activate Waboku!" saying this seemed to get on Kensho's nerves

Kensho: "geh! I guess I worried too much, none the less I activate my trap, wrath of the kings. This sends cards equal to a monarch on my side of the fields defense points per one hundred, from your deck to the grave. And since it has one thousand defense, you lose ten cards.

Craig sees that half of the rest of his deck is sent to the graveyard, and looks to Kensho with an expression of concern. "do you really want to win that badly?"

Kensho: "duelist pride! If you had any you would understand, you second rate…"

Craig: "if I didn't have pride why would I have stayed in the duel when I was on the brink of death?"

Kensho snickers and looks at him with disgust "your foolish! Why else would anyone appose me?" the indicator reveals that Kensho has ended his turn.

Craig: "than maybe we will see today, that the king can be overthrown by the fool!" Craig draws the card, playing it immediately "pot of avarice!" Kensho seems angered by this, seeming to understand that this was set up by him alone.

Kensho: "even fools have luck sometimes."

Craig places the five cards into his deck, it shuffles at a very high pace, two cards ejecting out enough to be drawn. "hehe…. Wow." he shows one card in his hand "I play, armory forge! With this card I can discard one card to draw three cards." he discards a goblin attack force he drew, and draws three more cards. "now I will end this, and get my cards back at the same time…" he plays his own lightning vortex and discards blade master to the grave. "next I activate Durudal's sacred law, I choose to bring back dark blade the holy!" he then picks up blade knight and throws it into the air.

The huge warrior stabs into the air, the opening closing behind him, but just as he disappeared the air swelled and a tip of a sword broke back through, with it the rest of Craig's cards that had been removed from play, adding back into his deck.

Kensho: "what the hell just happened?"

The crowd of monsters all growled and hissed as their expectation of Craig's next duel, seemingly in defeat was stripped from them.

Craig: "whenever blade master is removed from play, he comes back, and with him the rest of his fallen friends! No matter how far away friends are, I will always get them back. Now, I activate the last card in my hand, I activate the blade of chaos spell card.! With this my monster grows stronger the more of its comrades have met their fate…"

Craig goes through pulling up six monsters out of the grave and fanning them out.

"my monster gains attack by five hundred points for each monster in the grave!"

Dark blade the holy's attack points jump by three thousand points (3000) up to a whopping fifty seven hundred. (5700)

Craig: "now, dark blade! Finish this now!"

The dark armored warrior swinging the great sword, a black wave of crescent energy slicing through the monarch and slicing through the bike, Kensho leaping off just in time. His life points shot to 1, the bike exploding. Kensho getting up off of the ground, and walking towards the inside grass of one of the turns. A door opening, him stepping through.

Later that evening:

Justin: "what happened back there? I thought you had lost?"

Craig: "I don't know, but I didn't like it one bit."

Just then Andrew opened the door to the hotel room, the red door slamming into the wall. "that little putrid snot rigged your duel. That goblin set your life points to hit zero. And not just you, but your opponents too. I got it up just in time for your dark blade to finalize his attack." the rest, Bryan and Zorha, now walked in after him. Andrew now laying down on the fold out bed on the floor: "get some rest, no doubt we will have more run ins with that goblin."

Craig, Justin, and Zorha laid down and after some trouble, and some complications… (Justin started picking at Zorha, which lead to some shouting fights…) the party drifted to sleep. Bryan remained awake, though no one knew it, though at the same time wouldn't have doubted him, seeing as how loud they had been.

After about four hours later of no sleep:

Bryan witnessed a shadow walk from the door to him… an arm out, the being progressed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Well that is chapter 5, 19 in all, hope to update soon!

R&R!! (_)


End file.
